The lost Vase
by Horseygirl777
Summary: Nina is still mad at joy for ruining the school dance. Will Nina be able to get revenge for the horrible thing Joy did to her. By ruining Joy's and Mara's plans. Will Joy die a painful death or will Nina be there for Joy? Read to find out :)
1. Chapter 1

Nina's POV

I heard the annoying ring of my alarm clock and groaned sleepily. I heaved my heavy bones out of my bed. Amber was still sleeping so I crept out of our room and tiptoed to the bathroom. I got changed putting on my school uniform: a red blazer, a white blouse, a grey skirt and my pointed ballet flats. I ran down the stairs hoping to be the first one down but someone else had the same idea as me. Joy and Mara.

"We can't do this alone!" Whispered Mara

"Yes, we can. Anyway if we did need help who would we be able to trust?"

"Nina could help,"

" No, she has done nothing but bad things to us."

"Hi guys!" I called out cheerily pretending to not have heard them talking. Joy looked shocked and then ran out of the room with Mara hot on her trail. "What's up with her then?" called out Alfi. "She has been acting weirdly." Said Mick. Amber flounced down the stairs and gave Mick a quick peck on the cheek. "Hey boo!" Amber said cheerly. We all sat down and ate our breakfast which mostly contained cereal. Amber walked me to school making small talk about the school dance that had happened. When Amber mentioned the school dance all the memories came flooding back to me. I was wearing a shimmery blue dress dancing with Phabian. I went to get us some drinks and when I came back I saw... Joy with Phabian. At first I thought it was nothing as I approached them but then Joy saw me coming and kissed Phabian. When he pulled away he kissed her again. I was so shocked. I started to cry and then Joy came up to me and pushed me down to the ground. I heard a massive "rrriiippp" and to my horror my beautiful dress was torn in half. I could still see Joy's smug look as I ran out in floods of tears.

Finally History class the last class of the day. I sat down as Mr. Miller called out the register. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Joy running down the corridor with a black object held in her hands. She stopped to walk then saw me looking at her and she started to sprint again.

Joy's POV

Crap, had she seen me? I loaded my gun and stuffed it in my school bag. Footsteps came down the long corridor. "I know your here" Whispered a gruff voice. I sprinted to the last class room on the right. I ran into the cupboard and locked myself inside. If Mara didn't turn up I was screwed. I ran through my plan in my head: load the gun, find the secret door in the attic, take the key out of my pocket, unlock the door, find the vase, go to the Spirit house and make the offering to save my life... The footsteps came closer. "The coast seems clear." Called out a recognizable gruff voice... Victor!

"Yes," called out a woman's voice I didn't recognize.

"Why have you called me here?"

"To discuss the chosen one."

I was terrified if Victor found me he would... I don't know but It would be bad.

**Does Victor find Joy? What will Nina do? Will Mara come? Find out next week... Merry Christmas. Plz rate comment and subscribe :):) Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

The missing vase Chapter 2

Nobody's POV

"Who is the chosen one?" Asked the woman's voice

" Mara." Joy gasped and then covered her mouth with her hand

"Who is there?" Called Victor loudly. Joy started to cry. The cupboard door swung open and she saw Victor's red face. "JOY. WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE TEACHER'S CLOSET?" Victor raised his voice. "Nothing I was..." Joy sobbed. Victor reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. Joy screamed, the woman ran. Victor stared into her deep brown eyes. "Joy you have heard us speak about the chosen one now you must pay!" Joy closed her eyes and screamed. "HELP ME PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" yelled Joy. "Nobody can hear you Joy now be a good girl so this will be easier." Victor raised his knife...Joy remembered she had a gun in her bag. Joy kicked Victor and quickly reached into her bag and pulled out the gun. Victor squealer with rage. "JOY, YOU PUT THAT DOWN NOW!" Yelled Victor.

Then the lady came back in with Nina tied up. "She was found creeping down the hall ways... SHE HAS A GUN?" Squealed the lady, dropping Nina and running for the door. The door was locked "Nobody leaves until I get the information I want" Called Joy. Victor lunged at Joy pointed the gun at his head. "Nobody moves, until I get what I want." Repeated Joy.

Nina's POV

I was scared to death. I thought Joy was going to shoot me. I closed my eyes and breathed hard. I looked up to see Victor both Scared and furious. "Where is the lost vase of anubus?" Asked Joy. Victor looked guilty and scared again. "I said where is the lost vase of anubus?" Joy yelled. "If you don't talk Victor you know what I will do." She pointed the gun at her head and pretended to pull the trigger on her self and she pretended to die. Victor's face turned red. "Joy, relax please don't do this you have to calm down." Whispered Nina. "SHUT UP I WILL DO WHAT I WANT. I have always likes Fabian ever since I have been here. When you showed up you stole him from me and I will never forgive you for that!" Screamed Joy "You stole him from me!" I cried. Victor took his chance and lunged at Joy again this time stabbing her right in the side. I was so scared I couldn't breath.

Joy's POV

I saw Victor out of the corner of my eye but I was too slow to threaten him with my gun. He aimed right at the side of my stomach. Nina gasped and then fainted. I felt a searing pain all through my body I looked at Victors happy face. "Good night Joy." My mouth curled up like a dogs the pain was unbearable. Like 100 knives digging into my precious skin. I watched as blood fell from my right side to the floor. I threw up next to me on Nina if I wasn't of in so much pain I would of laughed. I gurgled and then threw up again and then everything went black.

Victors POV

I dragged Nina and Joy to the attic in the secret room and locked the door with the key. I hid the key under the carpet next to the toy shelf. I am glad she is dead, she didn't do much anyway. I felt all this guilt drip inside me. I ran to my office and whispered "Was that the right thing to do spirits?"

"Yes, carry on next you shall murder Amber and Mick."

"Your spiritless I can't murder that many people they will suspect me."

"If you don't you will go through the most unbearable pain ever caused."

"Yes your spiritless"

"Find the vase and your life will be spared."

"Do you know where it is" I asked shakily.

"DON'T BE LAZY." Screamed the Spirit.

" Yes your spiritless" I trembled.

Nina's POV

When I woke up I was in a dark room. I smelt of vomit and when my memory came flooding back to me I remembered what had happened. When my eyes adjusted to the light. I saw Joy's body next to me. There was a massive scar where Victor had violently dragged the knife through Joy's precious skin. Nina felt woozy. " HELP, PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" I franticly shook Joy. "Wake up Joy, Please wake up."

**will joy wake up? Will Victor get caught? Find out tomorrow. Merry Christmas Everyone and thx for reading. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the lost vase

Nina's POV

We have been in here for ages and so far nothing has changed Joy is still fast asleep like a baby and I am starving and thirsty. I wiped my eyes on my shirt. "HELP PLEASE SOMEONE HELP US" I screamed...nothing. I yelled in frustration and kicked the door. Then I heard foot steps. Yes, OMG someone heard my screaming and the person was coming to save us. "HELP!" I yelled louder this time.

"Do not make this any harder than it already is" whispered a close voice

"Who are you" I trembled

"The spirit of the Anubus vase"

"HELP SOMEONE HELP" I felt a hand wrap tightly around my neck and squeeze.

"Stop or else" then the hand was gone and so was the voice. I heard a grunting sound and found Joy waking up.

Joy's POV

"Where am I" I whispered and then felt the most unbearable pain I have ever felt. I screamed.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked and then shook

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Victor, me, you, stabbed, gun"

"What?"

"Victor stabbed you"

I gasped for breath and then looked at the gashing wound on my right side. I winced.

"Why does it smell in here? Where are we? And why don't I remember anything"

"You threw up on me, I don't know and you were in a coma."

" A COMA?"

"Yap for about a week"

"Call a doctor"

" If I had my phone we would have been out of here ages ago."

I looked at Nina's crackled lips which were now brown and her messy dirty blond hair. I cried. I fell asleep and Nina did too.

Victors POV

I think I should open the door now they will probably be dead anyways. What would I do with the body? I questioned myself. I stroked my stuffed black raven. I strode to the attic and walked in. I could not hear anything so I opened the door slowly trying not to been seen or heard. I let myself inside the small room and I saw to dead girls on the floor. I looked closely. SHIT THEY WERE STILL BREATHING. AHHHHH. What do I do now? I really didn't want to kill I just wanted to injure. I dragged their heavy bodies to the attic floor. I reached under the table and grabbed my liquid potion and took long big sips. The potion made me woozy and tired. What do I do? Stab them? What would I do with the bodies? I was really tired now...the floor looked really comfy. I curled up into a ball on the floor and fell into a deep sleep.

Joy's POV

When I woke up the door was open and Victor was lying on the ground and so was Nina. I got up and ran as fast as my tired bones could let me. I ran down the stairs and drank as much water as my body could take in and stuffed my face with food. Nobody was around because it was school time. I wondered if anybody did missed me.

"JOY!"

Trudy pulled me up into her warm arms and embraced me.

" Where have you been? you look terrible!"

"Victor...stabbed...me...Nina...me...locked...in...attic." I managed to get out through mouthfuls of food.

"WHERE'S NINA NOW? YOU WERE STABBED?" Shrieked Trudy

"Nina's is still in the attic" I said.

Trudy's POV

I ran up the stairs to the attic to find Victor holding a knife at Nina's throat. I shrieked and pushed Victor away from Nina.

"WWWHHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled at victor

"Mind you own business Trudy or you will also have a knife along your neck too."

"I AM CALLING THE POLICE!" I screamed

I ran downstairs whith Victor hot on my trail. I dialed the Police's number.

"Hello how may I assist you?"

"Hello, yes..um...one of my students were stabbed and...the other one might be already dead.. can you please come as soon as possible?"

"Where is the location of the crime?"

"House of Anubus 20B Wilginton road."

"We are on our way."

I sprinted to Joy who was looking at her wound. I took one look and screamed.

"HE DID THIS TO YOU?"

"Yes" Joy sobbed

"I am in so much pain I want a doctor!"

"Yes"

**Will Victor get caught? Will Joy live? Where is the vase? Find out next week :) Merry Christmas! Plz Review and favorite :) thx for reading :)**


End file.
